To The Dogs
by Prats 'R' Us
Summary: An invesitigation leads SPR to a terrifying conclusion about Mai. They've sworn to take the secret to their graves. But what is so bad that they won't tell Mai? Read to find out. It's filled with a howling tale. Note not sequel to Vampirel. MaixNaru
1. Chapter 1

Hey I got a new story for you, it's not the sequel to Vampirel sorry still trying to come up with something for that one, but I hope that in the mean time this one keeps you occupied =) I love this idea anyway I just had to get it down first. Enjoy Oh and for the record yeah I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

**To the Dogs**

"Mai tea!" the voice of Naru the oh so narcissistic one shouted from his spot at the desk.  
Mai Taniyama, part time assistant and slave to the handsome teen that was Kazuya Shibuya A.K.A Oliver Davis A.K.A Noll A.K.A Naru the narcissist, sighed as she got up from her spot on the base room couch. Too tired to argue she just mumbled a small "Hai," followed by a "Would it kill him to say please," as she exited the room.

Yes the Shibuya paranormal research team or SPR for short, were once again trying to solve a mystery involving ghosts. Not much was known on this case, the house had been abandoned for centuries leaving no record of who built it or who had once lived here, and occasionally people would disappear the last being the new owner of the mansion, objects would be thrown at people and weird writing would suddenly appear on the walls.

Ah yes the writing. The writing that was displayed in blood that decorated the once clean white walls. BEWARE THE WOLF. That was all that was written over and over again. The walls bleed the warning as the words were scratched into the wood. BEWARE THE WOLF.

Mai shivered as she passed a warning on her way to the kitchen. These things were all over the place. She felt sorry for whoever had to clean the place. As she continued to walk down the hall she stopped as she heard a strange rapping noise, knowing that something was about to happen. She let out a small shriek as she felt something drip onto her head, looking up she paled as she found a fresh warning that was still dripping blood.

THE WHITE WOLF IS THE ONE HE SEEKS TO CLAIM  
YOUNG GIRL HIDE FOR HE IS COMMING FOR YOU  
A HEART OF LIGHT WILL PROTECT US ALL  
A HEART OF LIGHT WILL NEED TO FALL  
BEWARE THE WOLF

Mai opened her mouth in a silent scream. That was a new message! She watched as the words blended together leaving only one sentence.

BEWARE THE WOLF

_"Was the message talking about me?"_ she thought, she froze as she heard the sound of a low growl. Slowly she turned, her breath hitched as she spotted the disturbance. A black wolf.

The wolf was a beautiful looking creature, but the black aura it emitted made the creature ugly. His fur was as black as night, it was hard to see where his eyes were, the room turned colder as the wolf bared its fangs. Before Mai could blink the wolf pounced and started charging towards her. Instinct kicking in Mai ran as fast as she could, adrenaline flowing through her veins causing her to run faster. She made the mistake of looking over her shoulder, seeing then wolf right behind her, she panicked causing her to lose her footing. She stumbled, her arms flailing around in hopes of finding something to stop her fall. She mentally sighed as her hands grasped something. That was until the something she grabbed moved down with her causing her to fall to the floor face first.

"Ow hurts," she moaned before a growl brought her back to her senses. She rolled onto her back, using her elbows to pop herself up. She cowered in fear, the wolf stood directly in front of her, she could see its breath as he stared into her eyes, fangs still bared.

A sudden noise in the background caught their attention. The wolf turned to the noise to see a portion of the wall move revealing a secrete passage; this distraction gave Mai enough time to shuffle back away from the wolf. By the time the wolf decided that his prey was more interesting then the noise, Mai was already on her feet. She screamed as the wolf pounced at her, barley managing to avoid his sharp claws.

She turned to run but gasped as the wolf appeared in front of her, she turned running back the way she came. She could see that the wall was moving back into its place, once again hiding the new room. Without thinking Mai ran into the room, the wall closing behind her. She could hear the wolf howl from the other side, as she slide down the wall in relief. But that was when she realized she had another problem.

"Ah how do I get out?" she said to herself before jumping up from her spot. In a panic she began banging on the wall. "HELP!!! HELP!!! LET ME OUT!!!" she cried, she waited for a response but could hear nothing on the turned as she once again sunk down against the wall, holding her knees to her chest as her situation hit her.

"Come on Mai sitting around doing nothing won't help, especially with a wolf on the loose," she said to herself before her face took on a picture of pure terror, "Wolf! Oh no I have to warn the others!" she cried standing up. Knowing that the wall wouldn't open for her no matter how hard she banged it she decided to explore the room she had been trapped in. It was then that she realized that there were no windows in this room but yet a light shone illuminating the room. Looking up she saw that there were no light bulbs either, in fact the room looked as if no one had entered it for years. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere, but that still didn't explain where this mysterious light was coming from.

The light let her see most of the room, to her left on the wall sat a statue of a wolf, she shivered as she recalled her encounter with the wolf. In the middle of the room sat an alter with a figure of a wolf carved into it, it took her a while to realize that the alter itself was the source of the light. Cautiously she made her way to the centre of the room. The closer to the alter the brighter the light, which made sense if the alter was emitting the light like she thought.

Gingerly she touched the alter, that was when things changed. The whole room shook, dust falling as the statue fell. Mai fell backwards, the white light that filled the room suddenly engulfed her, leaving the rest of the room shrouded in darkness. The alter grew in size before it started making its way down to her, she screamed in fear before the alter crushed her form, falling apart all around her. She briefly wondered if anyone would find her, but she knew even if they did, they would just find a rotting corpse. She closed her eyes as the darkness surrounded her. Only one word echoed through her mind.

_"Naru................."_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I got the next chapter up, enjoy and please review =D

* * *

**A new sense of smell**

When Mai next opened her eyes, she shot up in relief.

"Oh it was just a dream," she said to herself as she grabbed her head, standing up she felt a bit weird. She gasped as she noticed her surroundings.

"How'd I get out here?" she asked herself, she was sitting outside of the mansion they had been asked to investigate. She didn't remember going outside, she stepped forward.

"Ow!" she cried, looking down to see what she stepped on she gasped, she was lying in rubble, and judging from the patterns she could see on the rubble, it was the alter from before.

"It wasn't a dream? But how?" she asked as she continued to look at the destroyed alter, how did she survive and how did she get out here. She shrugged and decided not to question why fate had saved her. She brought her hand up and began licking the point where it hurt. Her eyes snapped open as an almighty screech came out of her.

"A paw!?" she cried looking at her hand erm... Paw. She began frantically looking herself over, her body was covered in fur as white as snow. Feeling her head she felt her ears on top of her head rather than on the side of her head.

"AHHHHHHHH I'M A DOG!!!!" she screeched before she started running around in circles. She stopped as she noticed something, "I Have a Tail!" she fell flat on her stomach using her front paws to cover her eyes as she cried. Once her crying had subsided Mai picked herself up, determined to reverse whatever spell she was put under, but for that she was going to need help.

Mai ran back towards the mansion, she wiggled her nose as many different smells assaulted it. _"Yes the doors open!"_ she thought to herself as she entered the mansion. _"Boy everything sure looks big,"_ she snuck into the mansion trying to avoid detection, she wasn't sure if the owners would appreciate a stray dog walking into their home.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do, after all she couldn't just show up and say hi I'm a dog. That would be ridiculous. She stopped as a strong scent of tea filled her nose, she sniffed again, _"Green tea, Naru!" _he was close by, she could smell him the only problem was that she could smell someone else as well, though the scent seemed similar to her own new scent.

She started running down the halls, she had to see Naru. She turned round the corner. _"Yes there he is,"_ she thought to herself, and sure enough there he was.

"Where is she? She should have been back ages ago," Naru said in annoyance, Mai froze.

_"He's worried about me, I have to tell him!" _ she thought to herself before she came bounding up to Naru.

Naru stopped as he heard someone come up behind him. He put a glare on his face, expecting whoever it was to be Mai. He was surprised when he saw that it was in fact a white wolf.

Mai froze as she saw the glare Naru wore, _"He must really have wanted that tea,"_ she thought before shaking her head and bouncing over to the boy. _"Wow so tall, I can't wait to see Lin-san hehehe"_ she thought still getting used to being small.

Naru looked at the creature with little interest, being a scientist he wasn't stupid enough to pet the wolf cub, though briefly he thought that couldn't be said for the others. _"Mai especially,"_ he waited for the wolf to leave but was surprised as the young wolf came close and began pawing at his trousers.

"Naru help me! I went into this room..." explained Mai though all Naru could hear were the barks, whines and yips of a wolf cub. His brow furrowed wolves, young or not should not act so.....Tame around humans. "And then I woke up with fur and paws!" cried Mai finishing her whine. Naru bent down and cautiously put his hand on the wolf's head. "Naru what are you doing?" she asked.

"Where did you come from? Are you the wolf we're meant to beware?" he asked her looking into her brown eyes.

"What? Naru! It's me Mai! Wait wolf?" it was then that it dawned on her, _"He can't understand what I'm saying,"_ she thought before letting out a whine that sounded to Naru like this, 'why me? Why is it always me?'

"Naru get away from the wolf!" a voice shouted down the hall startling Mai. It was Lin and he was not looking happy. Mai whined before cowering behind one of Naru's legs. At this Lin raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think this wolf is harmful Lin," Naru said looking at his assistant.

"Even so Naru it is a wolf," Lin commented as Naru bent down to pick up the cub. He lifted her leg, earning a shriek of embarrassment from Mai.

"She is of no danger to us," he said as he walked over to Lin with the wolf cub in his arms.

Mai was certain that the others would be able to see her blush, even with the amount of fur on her, the man she loved had just lifted her leg up to check whether she was male or female, he had practically now seen her naked, she pulled her ears down at the thought and whined in embarrassment, earning odd looks from both Naru and Lin.

Naru carried the small white cub back into the base room only to be pounced upon by Ayako.

"Aw look at the cute little puppy," she cried fawning of the wolf cub hugging it to her bosom. Even Masako smiled at the sight of the small creature.

"That's strange, what's a white wolf doing here?" Bou-san asked taking a closer look at the small wolf.

"A wolf?" Ayako asked loosening her grip a bit to take a better look for herself.

"That's right Matsuzaki-san. That little cub you are fawning over is a blood thirsty animal," Yasuhara said evilly trying to scare the older woman.

"This little thing? But it's so cute!" Ayako yelled pulling Mai back into killer hug, Mai whined as a sweat drop appeared on her head.

"Could this be the wolf the messages were warning us about?" John asked petting the cubs head. Mai barked at being considered a danger to her friends until she remember the real wolf that attacked her before. Jumping out of Ayako's grasp she began barking at the group.

"Guy there's a wolf on the loose a real wolf! He's the one you're meant to beware!" she barked trying to get them to understand. The group watched her bark, hearts forming in Ayako and Masako's eyes as the pair seemed to fall in love with the pretty dog.

"We're not sure but it would be for the best if we kept our eye in her," Naru said answering John's question. Mai felt tears sting at her eyes, none of them could understand her, was she going to be stuck as a dog for the rest of her life. She fell to the floor with a plop, once again covering her ears with her paws as she began to cry. She yelped in surprise when Naru of all people picked her up. It seems the boy had a soft spot for animals. He took a seat on the couch between Masako and Lin bringing the cub over with him.

"We should give her a name," Ayako suggested with excitement.

"Yeah, how about Killer?" Bou-san suggested only to be whacked round the head with Ayako's purse. "Geez it was just a joke," he said nursing the bump Ayako had given him, mumbling a not really under his breath.

"What about Yuki?" John said from his spot.

"Yuki hm? No I want a more original name," Ayako said, her hand holding her chin.

"Ayako you cannot keep her," Bou-san joked only to earn himself another lump on the head courtesy of Ayako and her big red purse. Mai couldn't help but laugh at the couple from her seat on Naru's lap, snuggling into the handsome boy.

The door to the base opened allowing Harold the butler and most loyal of the workers in the mansion to enter the room, a grim look on his face.

"Mister Shibuya, I'm afraid we found an item we believed belonged to your young female friend," he said indicating to the phone he held in his hand. This caused everyone in the room to pale; in the butler's hands was Mai's pink phone that they had gotten her for her Christmas. Naru jumped out of his seat, knocking Mai to the floor.

"Where did you find that?" he asked coldly. The butler paid no attention to Naru's tone and instead turned to leave the room, expecting the group to follow, they did.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I got the next chapter up! YAY!! I hope it comes out ok because I've been having problems with the preview box, but it seems sorted now so on with the story ;P  


* * *

The group gasped as the butler led them outside of the mansion through the back door and into the garden where rubble could be seen decorating the patio. But the thing that made them gasp was the fact that many of Mai's belongings were scattered around the rubble along with small patches of blood. Mai whined in the background at seeing the statue rubble again, it was after all the reason she was stuck like this in the first place. Her whine brought all the people present at the sites attention to her.

"Ah it's the wolf!" one of the frightened maids yelled. Mai jumped and began looking for the black wolf, when she couldn't find him she tilted her head to the side in confusion. The canine's unusual behaviour didn't go unnoticed by the darkly dressed teen.

"Stand back!" one of the men cried taking aim at the wolf.

BANG!!

"ARGH!!!" Mai cried as the bullet entered her shoulder exiting on the other side.

"What are you doing?!" Ayako screamed at the man. The whole of SPR stood shocked at the man's actions, even Naru's face twisted into shock before he charged over to the cub, there was something about this wolf that reminded him of someone, someone who had just been claimed as the next to go missing. Lin took off his jacket allowing Naru to wrap the fabric around the wolf who just whined in pain and fear.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? That's the thing that caused all this!" the man shouted in retaliation.

"We don't know that! And besides it's just an animal it can't pick up knives and throw them at people or cause the room temperature to drop!" Ayako yelled back whist the others checked on the wolf.

"The message said beware the wolf! That wolf needs to be killed!" one of the maids yelled coming to the man's defence. Naru carried Mai back to the base room with Masako, Lin and John trailing behind him, he could feel her form trembling in his arms but he was unsure of whether it was from pain, or from fear at what the maid had declared. It was like this wolf could understand human language.

A low growl caught all their attention, it was a dangerous growl and it wasn't coming from the wolf in Naru's arms. They stopped in the middle of the hallway turned round to find the source of the noise as from around the corner came the black wolf, and just like when he attacked Mai earlier, he carried around an evil aura. It charged at them causing them all to run through the halls.

"Ahhhh!!" cried Masako as the beast sliced at her, catching her arm.

"Masako!" John yelled looking over his shoulder at the girl only to see the wolf pounce for her, knocking her to the ground. The young priest charged at the wolf in hopes of getting it off of Masako who was getting shredded by the wolf. The others stopped and Lin charged into help while Naru held back preparing to use his PK if need be, in his arms Mai watched horrified. The wolf was after her wasn't it? She growled and struggled in Naru's grasp but the boy seemed determined to keep his hold on her. Lin and John had a hard time fighting the wolf, the hallways were bare offering them no weapon of any kind, but what shocked Lin the most was that his shikigami could hurt the beast but not kill it, that meant one thing. This wolf was not a normal wolf, it was a wolf manifested from spirits which meant that it could be exorcised.

"John start your pray," he instructed while he started his own chant.

"AROOOO!!!!!" the wolf howled in anger as the pair began their rituals, it back away from the boys to seek an easier target before it disappeared, and that target came in the form of Masako who was fighting to stay conscious.

Mai guessing what the wolf had planned chomped down hard on Naru causing him to drop her. She charged at the wolf, her only concern was Masako, her eyes widened as the wolf pounced causing her to run faster despite her injury. She jumped in front of the now fading wolf, her eyes closed as they came into contact.

SLICE!!!

Mai slumped to the floor as the wolf's sharp teeth split into her side leaving an open wound. The wolf howled in pain before running away, escaping from the group by running through the wall.

"What happened?" Bou-san asked as he, Yasuhara and Ayako rounded the corner to see the two girls struggling to stay awake. Ayako rushed over to Masako and began assessing her wounds, she ordered Lin to gently bring her into the base room while Naru went to the small wolf, for a second he thought that the wolf had passed on, what with her form lying unmoving and still, but the slow movements of her chest proved him wrong and the young man carried the wolf back to the base room.

Masako however was dreaming. In her dream she was standing alone in the hallways, no evidence of the fight to be seen. Cautiously she began looking around the building noticing all the small differences therein, like all the beautiful paintings that once decorated the hall where no longer brightening up the room. She continued to walk until she came into contact with a young man. Literally coming into contact with him as he walked through her from behind scaring the young medium. Thankful that no one was around to see that she decided that it would be best if she followed the young man, he seemed to know where he was going.

Masako followed as the man entered what seemed to be a library she watched as he pulled out a book but what the book was she didn't know, it seemed to be written in a different language. However she jumped in surprise as part of the wall rolled forward showing a small secrete room, it was she smelt it.

Blood.

The tangy smell of copper filled Masako's nose but she didn't let it deter her from following the man down the secrete passageway, but when they reached the end she gasps. Bodies upon bodies littered the floor, some looked like they had been decomposing for months, years centuries even, others looked like they had been killed only days ago.

The man didn't seem shocked by the bodies; in fact he seemed pleased by their presence. He made his way over to the alter that stood against the wall; above it sat a carving of a massive wolf in stone, one that Masako recognised well. It was the wolf that attacked her. It was then she realized that the man in front of her seemed to be adorned in wolf skin; blood marred the patches of skin she could see. The man started to talk as he gazed lovingly at the carving.

"I have made the sacrifices for the eternal life, I have done for years but I have not found the white one, who is the one that I seek? Where will I find them? I beg of you to tell me I have done everything right, why can't I find her?" he said kneeling in front of the wolf carving. Masako's eyes widened as the stone wolf turned its head to look at the man.

"The white wolf is the key to ultimate power, you must consume her spirit," it said. The man growled.

"I have looked but I can't find her!" he yelled feeling his anger rise.

"She will not yet be born, the white wolf is born every millennia, you have had your chance," the carving said.

"I cannot leave the house nor can I live forever, the people are becoming suspicious, but the time of the wolf shall come. I see that I have no choice but to perform the ritual. I had hoped that it would never come to this, but I will never see the white one if I don't," the man said rising from his spot on the floor.

He pulled a book off of the alter and began to chant a passage from it, the language he was using was unknown to Masako, all she could do was watch. Halfway through the chant something fell from the wolf carving, the man smiled and picked it up. It was a giant tooth, and sharp looking at that. The man returned to his chant and Masako watched in horror as the man raised the tooth, finishing the spell by thrusting the weapon through his abdomen. He fell to the floor, his life slowly dripping away, the carving began to move and broke away from the wall, a huge living wolf statue, at least it was until is pounced on the man, smashing to pieces as he made contact. The man cried out in pain as the brightness in his eyes faded.

He had died but death isn't always the end. His spirit rose from the no longer functioning shell that once used to be human if you could call this monster that. However Masako gasped as his ghostly form changed, transforming into the wolf.

Masako closed her eyes hoping that she could will herself to wake up. When she opened her eyes she sighed in relief. She was no longer down in the secrete room, no longer surrounded by the stench of death. Instead she was standing in the hallway she and the others had been attacked in.

She frowned surely they wouldn't have just left her there would they? She thought to herself feeling a little betrayed thinking they were her friends. She scowled and marched back to the base room, determined to give them a piece of her mind only to gasp when she entered the room to see herself lying on the couch heavily wrapped in bandages, she was still dreaming. She looked over to all her friends, Lin and Naru were busy away working on their research, Yasuhara was talking to Bou-san, John was standing over her worried with an emotion the Masako couldn't quite place while Ayako was tending to the young wolf that had saved Masako's life.

"The white wolf!" she gasped in realization. she was the one the man was after.

"Woof!" Masako heard from beside her, she turned and her eyes widened as she spotted the white wolf in astral form staring sadly back at the group. The wolf barked at her and exited the room only to stick her head in and bark at her again, obviously the wolf wanted to show her something. Masako went to follow the wolf but before she could move their surroundings changed, and once again Masako was left standing in the hall, only this time the white wolf sat beside her.

"Mai tea!" could be heard coming from the base room.

"Yea yea, would it kill you to say please," the voice of Mai muttered back as she exited the base room.

"Mai," Masako whispered to herself, she only hoped that this dream wasn't going to show her how her friend had died. Mai walked pass her and turned the corridor to get to the kitchen, however as she continued to walk down the hall she stopped as she heard a strange rapping noise, knowing that something was about to happen. She let out a small shriek as she felt something drip onto her head, looking up she paled as she found a fresh warning that was still dripping blood.

THE WHITE WOLF IS THE ONE HE SEEKS TO CLAIM  
YOUNG GIRL HIDE FOR HE IS COMMING FOR YOU  
A HEART OF LIGHT WILL PROTECT US ALL  
A HEART OF LIGHT WILL NEED TO FALL  
BEWARE THE WOLF

Mai opened her mouth in a silent scream. That was a new message! She watched as the words blended together leaving only one sentence.

BEWARE THE WOLF

Unknown to her Masako watched on in shock and fear, she had read the message but that didn't seem important right now, what did seem important however was the black wolf that just turned the corner.

"Mai run!!!" Masako yelled despite the fact that she knew it was a useless attempt. The white wolf beside her nudged her as if to say she was sorry for making her watch this. Masako sunk down to her knees and gripped the wolf tightly.

"Please, please don't let her be dead! Please don't make me watch! I don't want to see my best friend die!" Masako yelled at the wolf with tears in her eyes. The wolf herself seemed to get teary at Masako's exclamation and licked the girl's cheek trying to sooth the girl, but the result didn't last for long as the pair watched as the black wolf pounced at Mai. They watched as Mai began running and witnessed as Mai tripped over her own two feet, accidently activating the secrete lever. Masako watched in horror as the wolf went to make the final blow tears falling down her eyes, but Mai was a lucky girl and a section of the wall moved catching the wolf's attention long enough for the girl to get away.

Masako watched as Mai turned to run only for the wolf to appear in front of her, causing her to turn, running back the way she came. She could see that the wall was moving back into its place, once again hiding the new room. Without thinking Mai ran into the room, Masako swiftly following behind her before the section fully closed. They could hear the wolf howl from the other side, as Mai slide down the wall in relief. But that was when they both realized she had another problem.

"Ah how do I get out?" she said to herself voicing Masako's own thoughts before jumping up from her spot. In a panic she began banging on the wall. "HELP!!! HELP!!! LET ME OUT!!!" she cried, she waited for a response but could hear nothing on the outside.

She turned as she once again sunk down against the wall, holding her knees to her chest as her situation hit her. Masako could do nothing but watch the distraught teen.

"Come on Mai sitting around doing nothing won't help, especially with a wolf on the loose," she said to herself before her face took on a picture of pure terror, "Wolf! Oh no I have to warn the others!" she cried standing up, it was so Mai, Masako thought, to be worried about the others when she was trapped in a dark room alone. It was then that Masako realized that there were no windows in this room but yet a light shone illuminating the room. Looking up she saw that there were no light bulbs either, in fact the room looked as if no one had entered it for years. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere, but that still didn't explain where this mysterious light was coming from. That was until she saw the wolf shaped statue in the centre of the room. And like Mai she came to the conclusion that the statue itself was the light source, however unlike Mai she wasn't foolish enough to mess with something that was obviously a spell of some sort, there was no other explanation for it, statues and alters do not emit light, they were made out of stone.

Masako watched as Mai gingerly touched the stone and gasped in shock as the light enshrouded the girl and started to twist her form much like the way that man transformed. She watched as Mai was slowly transformed into the white wolf before blacking out as the dream ended.

* * *

Well what do you think? Drop a review and let me know k ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Whoo! Next chapter is up! Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed, you guys rule! Hope you continue to enjoy my story and remember to review please!

I don't own any of the Ghost Hunt characters, sadly *pout*

* * *

Masako shot up in bed in a panic, Mai was the white wolf, that meant the Mai was hurt and in serious trouble, she had to tell the others. It was then she noticed that she wasn't lying on the couch in the base room, instead she was lying on a comfortable bed in a clean white room, at first she thought she was dreaming still, but that idea was soon proved wrong when her whole body began to ache telling her that she was defiantly awake, the IV beside her confirmed her suspicions, she was in the hospital. The door opened startling the young medium.

"Masako you're awake," The relieved voice of John Brown reached her ears.

"John what happened?" she asked waiting for him to enter the room.

"Huh? You don't remember? You were attacked by the wolf but Bubbles saved you," Bou-san answered before John could, entering the room behind the priest.

"Bubbles?"

"Oh that's the name we agreed on for the white wolf," Bou-san said with a smile as he thought of the little tyke.

"The wolf? Mai!" Masako yelled remembering her dream. At the mention of the girl's name the other two occupants of the room became sad.

"We still haven't found her, Masako it's been over a week now, the police say she's most likely dead but....I know she's still out there!" Bou-san said determinedly.

"The police? A week? How- how long was I out for?" Masako asked shocked that the police had gotten involved.

"Masako you've been in a coma for nearly two weeks, you need to calm down," John instructed forcing the girl to lie down.

"But you don't understand," she replied pushing the older boy away from her.

"Hara-san," a voice interrupted from the doorway.

"Naru!" Masako yelled, Naru was pushed out of the way as the doctor rushed in to check on his patient.

"Ms Hara you're awake! Please you need to rest you had lost a lot of blood by the time you were brought in," the doctor said, surprised that his patient had awakened.

"I am fine doctor but I need to speak with my friends if you please," Masako said as she indicated to the door, the doctor frowned, obviously not happy with being dismissed by his patient.

"Very well Ms Hara, I will be down the hall if you need me," he replied before leaving the room. Masako turned back to Naru and the others.

"Naru, what have I missed?" she asked, Naru took a seat that was by the wall while John took a seat beside Masako ready to comfort her if needed.

"Hara-san you have not missed much, I'm afraid we still haven't solved the case but we have made some grim discoveries," Naru started, he paused but when it look like Masako had nothing to say he continued. "In the time that you have been unconscious Yasuhara managed to find a local legend about the house, it seems that before the house was abandoned it belonged to a Mr Ashu," Naru said, he turned to Yasuhara who Masako had just noticed had also arrived, waiting for him to fill her in.

"Er right," Yasuhara said getting the message, "Well like Naru said it belonged to a Mr Ashu before it was abandoned, however he wasn't the only occupant of the house, many people lived there and worked under Mr Ashu, however it was said the Mr Ashu was a cruel tyrant, he even killed his own wife for reasons unknown, she was a kind hearted woman. The man was said to be obsessed with wolves and claimed to have a soul eating wolf despite the fact that no wolf was ever seen on the premises and even named the house wolf manor. The village got suspicious as every now and then people would go missing without a trace, some from the manor itself and others from the village; they believed that Mr Ashu was offering their souls to the wolf. But one night the entire occupants of the house just disappeared, the whole place was trashed, the only thing left was the statue of a wolf, it was believed that the wolf statue would come alive and devours the souls of anyone foolish enough to wonder the manor grounds. From then on, no one from the village set foot near the place and eventually abandoned the area, moving their homes five miles away from the cursed place, which explains why there is no town located near the manor in the first place," Yasuhara said finishing his story.

"Mr Ashu," Masako said testing the name on her tongue, he could be the man that had killed himself in her dreams. "The white wolf, he's after the white wolf!" she claimed sitting up. Naru narrowed his eyes at her.

"Explain," he said coldly. Masako nodded and began her tale.

"When I was in a coma, I had a dream about a man in the manor. He was tall and in his early thirties, he was also wearing wolf fur. I followed him through the Manor to see him enter a secrete room hidden behind the library. The room was full of decaying bodies and an alter dedicated to a black wolf statue that was built into the wall. The man recited some sort of spell bringing the statue to life, he kept asking where he would find the white one, but the statue said that the white one was born every millennia and he had already missed his chance. The man, Mr Ashu I believe then began a ritual. I'm afraid I am unfamiliar with the language but the statue became more alive in the sense that it could move away from the wall, it spit a tooth at the man which the man used to...." she paused trying to regain her composure, it was not something Masako liked talking about, John rubbed her hand supportively to which Masako just smiled at before continuing, "He raised the tooth and brought it down on himself, but before he died, the wolf statue pounced at him before smashing apart, and the man's soul left his dead body, he transformed into a wolf," she said finishing her tale, she looked back to Naru who was frowning in thought.

"Naru he wants the white wolf so he can become all powerful, where is she?" she asked worried for Mai's safety.

"Don't worry Masako, Bubbles is fine and right now is helping Ayako by cheering up all the kids in the cafeteria," Bou-san informed her.

"But Bou-san you don't understand, the white wolf is not a wolf, it's Mai," she said with tears in her eyes.

"What?!" the group yelled while Naru watched on waiting for the medium to explain.

"In my coma, I had another dream, this one was about what happened to Mai before she went missing, in it she was attacked by the black wolf," at this Naru clenched his fists hard barely managing to conceal the rage he felt in his eyes. "Mai found a secrete room though and escaped but there was another alter, this time to the white wolf, Mai touched it and the whole room began to shake, the statue fell on Mai but rather then killing her it transformed her much like the other statue transformed Ashu, Mai is the white wolf," Masako explained.

"That would explain why she was so tamed around humans," Yasuhara added in thought.

"Then Mai's in danger, how do we turn her back?" Bou-san said looking to Naru.

"Turn who back?" a femine voice called from the door.

"Madoka? What are you doing here?" Yasuhara asked spotting the bubbly woman in the doorway standing in front of Lin.

"I heard that Mai had gone missing and I flew out here to help," Madoka answered entering, "Naru how could you let that girl out of your sight?!" the woman yelled give Naru a smack round the head, causing Lin to sweat drop while Bou-san smirked at the teen.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I've got another update for you, hope you like this chapter and thanks for all the reviews ;)

* * *

"What?! So Mai's a wolf?" Madoka asked trying to grasp the situation, Naru nodded in reply. Madoka looked at Lin who had his own brow furrowed in thought.

"Lin for something like this to happen," she started.

"I know Madoka but I never thought that I would be lucky enough to encounter......And for it to be Taniyama-san......" Lin said trailing off.

Naru had had enough of being left in the dark and went to voice this but was beaten by an angry and impatient Bou-san.

"What the hell are you two talking about? What about Mai?!" he yelled standing up to his full height.

"Bou-san do you know what a familiar is?" Madoka asked the head strong monk.

"A-a familiar?"

"Yes, they are supposedly spirits or creatures that wizards or witches would have to keep them company, even Lin's shikigami are familiars. It was said that the familiar was as powerful as their master but there were some cases where the master became as powerful as the familiar, draining them of their energy, it was a cruel way for them to become powerful," she said clenching her fists at the thought, Lin could see that Madoka was becoming upset, so he decided to continue for her.

"These familiars were captured Angels," he said causing the group to gasp.

"Angels?!"

"That's right, however it took a demon to control them," Madoka added pulling herself together. "It was said that humans would fuse with demons in order to sustain enough power to capture the angels," she said shaking her head sadly.

Masako gasped as she remembered the man fusing with the statue to become a wolf. Madoka continued, barely aware of Masako's gasp.

"There was a time when angles were said to have walked among us, but humans.....they hunted them down for their power and devoured them for their own selfish purposes, but devouring an angel comes at a price, like opening the Pandora box the killing of an angel brought war, suffering, diseases and death," she said shocking the group further. "It was said that when the last of the angels was about to be wiped out, a Kirin arrived to grant it's last wish. The angel was said to have become bitter and fused with the Kirin using its power to take revenge on the human race, making it so that once every millennia, a hybrid of Kirin and angel would be born," she finished, Naru eyes widened as he began putting two and two together.

"I'm sorry but I'm unfamiliar with a Kirin was it?" John said confused.

"A Kirin is an ancient creature that is said to grant wishes and punish the wicked," Bou-san answered. "It right at the top of the list of most powerful creatures," he added showing the number one with his fingers to which John nodded his head in understanding. "But what has that got to do with Mai and her turning into a wolf?" Bou-san asked turning back to Lin and Madoka.

"It is a symbol, the white shows her pure heart while the wolf shows her bravery and loyalty to her friends," Madoka explained.

"But I still don't understand how she turned into a wolf," Bou-san said confused.

"Hang on a second, are you trying to say that Mai is this angel Kirin hybrid!?" Yasuhara asked shocked earning loud shocked gasp from John and Bou-san.

"I don't know, but if there is a chance, a small chance that she is, then I....then the situation becomes critical, and Mai will always be on the run from people who will try to use her power for their own selfish desires," Madoka replied as a few tears escaped.

"But Mai can't....I mean....." Bou-san stuttered not sure what he could say.

"Mai fits the pattern Takigawa-san, she brings joy to those around her, unconsciously granting their wishes. The wolf represents her spirit, it was the year she was born, in the year of the dog. No one knows what a Kirin looks like, some say it's a dragon, others say its deer looking creature. But we think it is represented by the animal it's best suited to be, thus being born into the animals' year," Lin said trying to explain.

"So because Mai is Loyal, brave and tenacious and she was given the wolf as an animal spirit?" John asked trying to understand.

"Essentially yes, but for now we believe that Mai is the angel Kirin hybrid," Madoka said in all seriousness.

"If she is then I will protect her and her identity with my life," Naru said joining the conversation for the first time, Madoka nodded in approval while turning to the others to hear what they had to say.

"Hey Mai's like a sister to me, so anyone who messes with Mai has me to deal with," Bou-san said with determination.

"I too will look out for Mai," Masako said from her bed her body language read neutral but her eyes burned with friendship and determination.

"As will I," Yasuhara said, they turned to John to see what he had to say, it would be hard for him because in Christianity an Angel is a huge deal.

"Brown-san?" Lin asked bringing the young priest out of his musings.

"I will protect Mai, but.... I don't think we should tell Mai," he said blurting out his thoughts.

"What? Why? She has a right to know," Bou-san said in protest.

"I agree with John-san. It will be too dangerous if Mai found out, she may take it upon herself to fix everyone's problems," Naru added earning nods of agreement from John, "It would break her heart if there was something she couldn't save as well as knowing that she could be a potential danger to her friends," Naru added thinking about his bubbly assistant.

"Well if you're sure," the monk said seeing as the others seemed to agree with what Naru said.

"Naru's right Bou-san, Mai deserves a chance to live like a normal person," Madoka added with a smile. Bou-san nodded in defeat.

"Yeah you're right, but who's going to tell Ayako, I think she needs to know what we are dealing with," he said turning his thoughts to the Miko.

"Yes Ayako treats Mai like her daughter, we should be able to trust her with this information," Masako said.

"How did you come by this theory? I've never heard of it before," Yasuhara asked with his hand in his chin.

"It's not a well known myth Yasuhara, we only came across it by accident in our days as young ghost hunters, now though it seems like fate," Madoka answered reminiscing about the past. "The ancient transcript that contained the information was destroyed in a fire, like I said, it was pure luck that we read it in the first place," she added coming out of the memory.

Naru nodded at the woman, realizing that he knew everything he needed to, he stood up and curtly left the room without a word. He didn't need to say anything as they all knew where he was going. The see Mai.

"To be honest I'm surprised the boy left the wolf in the first place with how possessive he's been over her," Bou-san commented, "He didn't even know it was Mai," he said with a laugh as he recalled all the things he had walked in on Naru doing, the teen even took the girl out for walks by himself.

"What do you mean?" Madoka asked hoping to get some juicy stories on the young lad.

"Well like this one time Naru was moaning about Mai having gone missing while she was on his lap and began ranting about how incredibly stupid he thought she was when Mai bit him causing him to drop her, though it seemed to get worse once Naru brought the spray out," Bou-san said laughing.

"The spray?" Madoka asked with a small laugh wanting to find out the rest. Yasuhara answered.

"That's right, it seems Mai was having fun taunting him and well......"

Naru was walking down the hallway of the hospital, following the signs that lead to the childrens ward knowing that Mai and Ayako were there cheering up the ill children, something that seemed to fit Mai, they were lucky the doctors let them bring Mai in at all, but after some 'persuading' they had allowed her in hoping that she may do some good. He thought back to a few days ago, when he had finally admitted his feeling for Mai to himself, and Mai as well it seems.

_Flashback_

_Naru was sitting at the desk he had asked to be in the base room, Mai was in his lap as he stroked her soft fur while reading through a file Yasuhara had given him. He was alone in the base room with the exception of the white wolf that unknown at the time to him was Mai. He sighed and placed the folder down._

_"Mai," he said sadly causing the wolf to look up at him with her sad puppy like eyes._

_"You probably don't know who Mai is," he said talking to the wolf. "For that I am sorry, I'm sorry that you couldn't meet the bubbly, reckless annoying yet lovable girl," he said releasing out his emotions, it had been two days since the police had declared Mai missing and the worry had mounted up on the teen, now that he was alone with the exception of the animal he felt that he could show his vulnerable side, though if anyone asks, he wasn't being vulnerable, he was just stating facts; he missed Mai._

_ Mai herself felt her heart glow at the fact that he did care about her, it was something right? Even if he wasn't in love with her, he did love her as a friend, and tea maker she thought with a giggle. _

_"You're very much like Mai," he said breaking the silence that fell over them, Mai looked up at him, tilting her head to the side causing Naru to let out a small smile._

_"Yes, you and her, you're the only people in my life that have managed to make me smile a genuine smile. A thing I haven't managed since Gene died, I.....I don't think I could bear to lose another person I love," he said in such a small whisper that Mai wasn't sure she hadn't imagined it. "She brought light in my dark world, I can't lose her," he said holding back the tears. _

_"Just like Naru," Mai thought as she licked his cheek tears running down her own muzzle as she cried for him._

_"I Love you to," she said whispering in his ear. For a second Naru had thought he had heard Mai's sweet voice whispering her love to him, he vowed that he would find her, and he would share his first kiss with her._

_End flashback_

* * *

Well What do you think? This chapter was hard to write but I managed it, I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Hope you all had a great holiday and a Happy New year :)

Please leave a review.


End file.
